Cammie and Zach's adventure And the consequences of it
by SinisterLove
Summary: And then Zach stepped to the end of the car and slid open the door. The noise was overpowering for an instant. And I didn't think. I just acted. I jumped into his arms before he could stop... What happens next? Is Zach able to get Cammie back to the Gallagher Academy and if so, what happens? R&R First GG fanfic so please be nice.
1. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!

**A/N: Don't own anything. Wish I owned Zach. He's hot.**

_And then Zach stepped to the end of the car and slid open the door. The noise was overpowering for an instant. _

I didn't think. I just acted. I jumped into his arms before he could stop his jump. When we landed on the ground he looked... Well, mad.

''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!'' He yelled.

''I wasn't.'' I said panting.

''You do understand what you've just done right? Not only are you so far away from your school that your semester will be finished by the time you get back on foot but you've JUMPED FROM A TRAIN AND i COULD HAVE DROPPED YOU!'' He yelled.

''But you didn't. And you forgot something before you left.'' I said to him.

''No I'm pretty sure I-'' I cut him off, my lips on his. ''We can't.'' He panted when we came up for air.

''You started it.'' I panted and kissed him again. ''Don't think. Please. Just be with me for now.''

''You're crazy.'' He said as our lips moved together.

''It's what you like most about me.'' I smiled against his lips.

''You could be right.'' He said back and pushed his tongue into my mouth making me moan as he kissed the hell out of me.

''Just between you and me, jumping out of that train scared the life out of me.'' I said.

''Let's get walking Gallagher girl. We need to get you back to your school.'' He said.

''Then let's go.'' I said. We started walking through the green ravine, his hand in mine, helping me walk in my heels.

''Okay hold on a second.'' I said after around two hours. He stopped alongside me and I took my heels off, putting them in his backpack. ''We can walk now.'' I said. We walked for another four hours until he stopped us.

''There's a ledge here. We can spend the night under it, just in case it starts to rain.'' He said. He sat underneath it and I sat with him. I took the comms unit out of my hear and handed it to him.

''What?'' He asked

''Maybe you can use it to contact someone. I think it's broken but you could fix it?'' I said. He took it and put it in his backpack. An hour later I sat there shivering. He was asleep (I think). I looked at the water running through the ravine, shimmering in the moonlight. I felt warm fabric being placed on my sholders and looked to see he had taken off his jacket and it was now on me.

''Y-you'll f-freeze.'' I said to him.

''You ARE freezing. You're barely wearing anything.'' He said.

''Thank you.'' I said. He sat back and I bravely lay my head in his lap and closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep...

ZACH

She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Her little toes would curl every now and then when the wind picked up. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and my body clock told me it was at least five.

''What time is it?'' She asked as her eyes fluttered open. ''Five?''

''I think so.'' I said. She sat up and I stood, helping her stand after me. ''We should get walking. The more ground we cover the faster we'll get you home.'' I said. My hand held hers as we walked. It went on like that for days. Except one morning I woke up and she was... Gone. But then I saw her. She stood under a near by waterfall completely naked, washing her hair. with the water. And being a teenage boy I felt my pants grow impossibly tight. The water must have been cold because her pink nipples looked hard. And that was my breaking point. I got up and climbed up and behind a rock. I undone my pants and made sure she was still occupied with her shower before quickly getting rid of the harness. I looked back to see that she still was occupied with her shower and done up my pants. I walked back down and sat back where I was, closing my eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

I felt a drop of water on my cheek and brushed it away. I done the same with the next. And then just a bunc of water dropped on my face and I glared at Cammie who had just rung her hair out on my face and was laughing. She was wearing her dress again and her cheeks were slightly flushed as I looked over her body.

''I just thought you'd want to cover more ground as it's light. Or take a shower. I could go and look for some food whilst you shower if you do.'' She said as I sat up and ran a hand over my wet face.

''Let's just walk.'' I said. we carried on walking.

''Well I wasn't expecting that.'' I said as I looked at the steep wall of the ravine that had water running down it. There was nowhere else to go but... Up.

''If I can get to the top and throw a rope down can I pull you up?'' I asked her. She nodded and I took a deep breath before taking off the dress shirt and handed it to her. She put it in the bag and I began the climb of slippery rocks, the running water making it ten times harder.

''Zach are you okay?!'' She called up as I stopped.

''Yeah!'' I called back down. I felt for the next rock and gripped it, pulling myself up and getting a face full of water too. I felt for another rock and found it but it crumbled. ''You're kidding me.'' I said to myself. I felt for another and pulled myself up, feeling another one crumble under my foot. I gripped the top of the rocky waterfall getting a ton of water to the face and put my other hand up, groaning as I pulled myself up. I got to the top and, panting, I caught the bag as she threw it up and I threw one end of the rope down. She tied it around her waist and I began pulling her up, being knee deep in the water. I pulled her to the top and grabbed her hands pulling her up into the water with me. As soon as she was safely up she kissed me and I kissed her back.

''I was so scared that you would fall.'' She panted against my lips, breathing hard, tears running down her cheeks.

''I'm okay. Are you okay?'' I asked against her lips.

''I will be.'' She said. I kissed her and the look in her eyes told me everything as I took her out of the water and lay her down on the grass...

**You like? Don't like? Review. I like constructive criticism is accepted kindly :) REVIEW!**


	2. Romp, Romp, Romp

**A/N: Don't own anything. STILL wish I owned Zach. The guy in my head has the body of a god.**

CAMMIE

I smiled to myself as Zach's fingers traced light C + Z = 3 on my back over and over again. The material from the parachute had come in handy after all. Now my ass wasn't grassy and my body wasn't on full show. I giggled.

''What?'' I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke to me.

''You had sex with me in the middle of nowhere.'' I said. ''Isn't that at least a little funny to you?'' I asked him.

''Well for one I don't think it's funny. And two... Who says I can't do it again?'' He was on top of me in the next moment and I was laughing as he kissed my neck all over. ''And this time who say's it'll be all slow?'' He asked me.

''Zach that tickles.'' I giggled, trying to push his head away.

''Wait.'' He put his hand over my mouth, suddenly serious. ''I can hear people. With dogs. Get dressed.'' He said. We hurriedly dressed and he put the parachute fabric back in the back pack before taking my hand and hurriedly making me walk.

''Zach can we please slow down?'' I asked him.

''No. We need to get as far away from them as possible. We don't know who they are. And I don't want a dog biting my ass.'' He said. ''Come on, up here.'' He said. We climbed the tree and he held me close to him as we saw four park rangers.

''Sir the two kids you reported hearing aren't here.'' One of them said. ''Yeah well if you heard them romping in the woods they're probably just teenagers in love.''

''Stupid old assholes.'' Another said. We waited until we could no longer heat them before we climbed down and started walking again. It took us a week to get to the main road and when we did he broke into a car (I know, stupid right), hot wired it and then he drove us back to the gallagher academy giving me a good 'romp' in the back seat before he sent me in.

''CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE HAVE SEARCH PARTIES LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!'' My Aunt yelled when I walked in.

''I was gonna run away.'' I said. ''But someone found me and brought me back.'' I said, smiling at my hands.

''Is that why you left the school with your friends?'' She asked. I nodded.

''CAMMIE!'' I heard a yell from the top of the stairs. Macey, Liz and Bex came running down the stairs and hugged me.

''Cammie we thought we lost you!'' Bex said.

''We were so worried!'' Liz shouted.

''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!'' Macey yelled.

''Are you okay?'' Bex asked.

''I have a couple of scrapes but I'm okay.'' I smiled.

''She was with a boy!'' Macey shouted in a whisper.

''What? I wasn't.'' I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room, feet sore from doing so much walking in the past week. I showered, getting the stench of woods off of me when on my bra I saw something. written in black ink,

_555-295-5590_

_If you ever want to see me again after our... Adventure. Call me._

_-Z_

I smiled and walked into my room.

''Okay. She's off her rocker. She's smiling at her bra.'' Bex said. I showed it to them and they read it.

''You were with Zach?'' Lix asked in a whisper. I nodded.

''I got onto Macey's train and I saw him. He was angry at first that I jumped out of the train with him but then he warmed to the idea of being with me for the journey and things happened.'' I shrugged.

''They had sex.'' Macey said.

''Bloody hell Cam. He could be dangerous.'' Bex said.

''He's not. He scaled a waterfall and pulled me up it, just to get me home, back to you guys. Well of course after that be made love to me but that's beside the point. Zach is... He's perfect.'' I smiled at his number on my bra and wondered, ''How the hell did he write on my bra?'' I said.

**So? REVIEW!**


	3. Well I Didn't See That Coming

**A/N: Don't own anything. Zach... *sighs dreamily***

I woke up and reached out expecting to find Zach beside me only to grasp the air. I opened my eyes and found myself back in my room. He had brought me home almost two months ago and I still missed him? I sighed and got up to get ready for class. When I was ready I walked over to the mirror and went down to sub level 2.

Mr. Solomon had already started his class.

''... Today we will be going out to the town and doing a mission to get your guys' blood pumping and to start your new topic.'' He said. He handed us all our comms units and we went to change. We went to the helecopter and he flew us out to Roseville. And we were walking around the town when I felt someone grab me and pull me into an alley way. When I saw who it was I removed my comms and dropped it onto the floor. I smashed my lips against his and his hands gripped my hips.

''I missed you.'' I whispered.

''I missed you too.'' He whispered, pushing me up against the wall. He unzipped my hoodie and unbuttoned my shirt, grabbing me through my bra.

''Zach.'' I panted quietly as his lips left a wet trail down my neck.

''Do you want me Cammie?'' He asked me in a whisper.

''Yes.'' I moaned. He pulled my jeans off of me and wrapped my legs around him. He pulled his stiff member out and pushed my underwear to the side before burying himself inside my wet hole. He moved in and out of me quickly, trying to get us both climax before Mr. Solomon started worrying about me. He pounded into me, our skin slapping together as his lips quietened my moans. The friction he was creating was driving me crazy. I don't give a damn what anyone says but those moments before you climax are the best. You know what's coming and you know how it will feel but you never expect the pleasure that you get. And as I climaxed, tightening around his shaft and feeling my whole body shake. He fucked me so hard that when I climaxed I went numb. And when I did regain feeling he was shooting his seed inside me. We both stood there, panting, kissing whilst we came down from our high's, him moving in and out of me slowly until he pulled out of me completely.

''Until next time Gallagher Girl.'' He said and kissed me when we were completely dressed before he jumped up, gripping onto a fire escape ladder and pulling himself up.

''Until next time Zach.'' I smiled before bending down to get my comms.

''Chameleon where are you?'' Mr. Solomon asked.

''My comms went out sir.'' I said.

''Okay. Get back to the helecopter. We're leaving.'' He said. I went back to the helecopter and Macey gave me a knowing look. The other girls seemed... Well oblivious to the fact that I just had rough alley way sex with Zach Goode...

''So you guys just had sex and then he left?'' Bex asked as we sat in our room.

''Yep.'' I said. ''I was so happy I dropped my comms and well... Yeah.'' I smiled at my hands. ''I can still taste his kiss on my lips.'' I said, touching my lips lightly.

''Cam you're such a hopeless romantic.'' Macey smiled.

''I'm gonna go take a bath.'' I smiled. I ran myself a hot bath and stripped down to my underwear. I looked in the mirror and frowned.

''Hey guys do I look like I've gained weight to you?'' I asked them, walking out into the room. Macey's eyes went wide and Bex and Liz's jaws dropped.

''Okay, One Cam when did you get so hot? And two where did you get that underwear?'' Macey asked.

''I've had it a while.'' I shrugged.

''You look the same to me.'' Bex shrugged.

''Okay.'' I went back into the bathroom and got into my bath. I sighed heavily and sunk deeper into the bath so that up to my neck was in water and bubbles.

''Cammie!'' My mom called knocking on the door. Zen moment ruined.

''Yeah mom?!''

''I'm coming in!'' She opened the door and sighed. ''I'm sorry honey but I need you in my office.'' She said.

''Oh come on!''

''I know honey but it's important.'' She said.

''Okay.'' She walked out of the room and I climbed out of the bath tub and put on the clothes I had set out. I followed my mother to her office and as soon as I walked in I saw him.

''J- Josh?''

**A/N: CLIFFY! Sorry, I know it's a big one but you'll find out why he's here soon. REVIEW! Yes, people who don't have an account can STILL review my stories :)**


	4. Oh My God

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I lost my internet then I dropped my laptop down the stairs and lost the next four chapters I had lined up for this story so I'm giving you the best I can!**

CAMMIEPOV

''Hi Cammie.'' He said.

''Only my friends call me Cammie. You're my EX boyfriend. You can call me Cameron.'' I glared at him.

''Cammie, Josh has told me something very disturbing.'' Mom said as I sat down as far away from Josh as possible.

''What?'' I asked her.

''Did you engage in sexual activity with Zachary Goode in an ALLEY WAY?'' She asked me. I blushed furiously. ''Is it true?''

''Y-yes.'' I whispered. She sighed.

''Cammie I hate to do this... But you're banned from going outside these school walls for the rest of the term.'' She said.

''But mom!''

''No buts. You should have thought before you did what you did.'' She said. ''You're dissmissed.'' She said. I stood up and shuffled back to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and 'humph'ed.

''What did she want?'' Bex asked.

''I'm banned from leaving the school for the rest of the term.'' I said to them. ''CAN you beleive it?''

''What was it for?'' Macey asked.

''Having sex with Zach in an alley way.'' I muttered.

''Cam, your mom just doesn't want you to get pregnant. I mean...'' Her voice trailed off as I thought. I hadn't had my period for two months. I gulped and looked up at Liz. ''You aren't pregnant are you?'' She asked.

''I don't- I don't think so.'' I said. ''But- I- I need a test. Bex can you-''

''Macey help me pick out a disguise.'' The two of them went out whilst Liz comforted me.

''How can I be p-'' I couldn't even say it.

''It happens Cam. Two in every three teenage girls get pregnant.'' **(Not sure if that's true but something like that... Carry on).** I looked up as Macey and Bex walked in. They handed me some bags and I yelled at them through the door as I took the million tests. They kept handing me drinks so that I would need to 'go' and soon all of the tests had been taken. We lay them out on the desk and I paced, biting my nails. Bex locked the door as her watch timer beeped.

''No, no, no, no, no, no!'' I repeated the word over and over as I looked at them all. ''They're all positive. Literally every single one of them is fucking positive.'' They all gasped, never having heard me curse before. ''I'm sorry.'' I ran out of the room and into one of my favourite secret passages, crying silently. I don't know how long I stayed there but when I woke up I could hear people calling my name. I slipped out of the secret passage and onto the grass. I snuck across the school grounds and out the gates. I ran into town and went into the pay phone booth. I dialled the number, having memorized it.

''Hello?'' He answered groggily.

''Zach.'' I whispered.

''Cammie.'' He gasped. ''What's wrong?''

''I need to talk to you.''

''Meet me at the train station.'' He said before he hung up. I ran to the train station, sitting there in my jeans and T-shirt as I waited for him. He showed up and I hugged him tightly. ''What's wrong?'' He asked me.

''Can we go somewhere else?'' We walked to a small café and sat in the dark corner at the back.

''Now will you talk to me?'' He asked, his eyes piercing into my own.

''I'm pregnant.'' I whispered.

''How do you know for sure?'' He asked.

''I took like fifty tests, Zach. I missed my period for two months. I'm pregnant.'' I growled at him.

''Okay, let's just calm down... Who knows so far?''

''Bex, Liz and Macey.'' I said to him. He moved from the seat opposte me to the seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

''Whatever you choose to do, I'm gonna support your descision. If you want to keep the baby I'll stay and be the father I need to be. And if you choose the alternative... Well, I won't be happy but it's your body and half your baby. I love you Cammie. And nothing will change that.'' He kissed me softly and I smiled up at him.

''Then you better get ready to be a dad Zachary Goode.'' I smirked at him.

''I'm gonna be a dad... Wow.''

/\/\/\/\

''Cammie, I have work to do, just tell me why you're here and then go to class.'' Mom said as I sat in front of her.

''Mom... I'm pregnant.'' I whispered. She looked up from the paper she was writing on with wide eyes.

''What did you just say?'' She asked.

''I'm pregnant.'' I said again.

''Cameron go to your room now.''

''Mom are you-''

''NOW!'' She yelled. I put a hand on my stomach protectively and felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I grabbed her trash can and puked up everything I'd eaten the night before and this morning. ''Are you okay?'' She asked, crouching by my side. I shook my head no and sobbed. She handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.

''I'm pregnant mom. I've ruined the Morgan name. I'm sixteen. I'm not even an adult yet. You should hate me.'' I sobbed into her and she shushed me.

''You're my daughter Cammie. And no matter how angry I am at you, I'm ten times more angry at Zach. When I see him... Oh he's gonna have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.''

''He's in my room mom. He said he wants to be here for me and the baby. Last night when I told him to go home, he refused. He's serious about staying mom. He told me he loves me and everything.'' I said to her.

''Well... Then it's time that I go and pay Zachary Goode a visit.'' She stood up and took my hand as we walked back to my room.


End file.
